The present invention relates to important improvements in the devices for presenting the weft to the weft-carrying grippers in weaving looms of the type with continuous weft feed.
The device according to the invention is of the type comprising a plurality of oscillating presenting rods having their free end in the form of an eyelet for the weft thread, a corresponding plurality of control levers for the rods, magnet means for causing the oscillation of said control levers under the control of a weft selection device, and a transversal bar for operating the levers being adapted to engage an appropriate seat of those of the levers having been selected by the selection device through the magnet means.